lo que hacen los creepy pastas cuando no estan matando
by eyes of dreams
Summary: se trata de el segundo capitulo de mi historia cuando los creepypastas no estan matando
**en el bosque**

 **Ben: hemos caminado por dias y no hemos encontrado la planta cristilium,ya quiero llegar a casa**

 **jack': nose de que te quejas si en primer lugar tu no caminas,segundo solo hemos caminado por 5 horas y tercero hemos caminado en circulos por todo el bosque por que tu nos estas guiando**

 **tobi:es verdad es mejor si yo les muestro el camino donde encontramos la cristilium de la ultima vez**

 **en la mansion**

 **jenifer se acostumbro estar a solas con tails doll, ellos pasaban todo el dia en la casa o en el laboratorio**

 **tails doll: jeniffer te tengo que decir algo,he estudiado la formula y no hay posion que acelere el efecto de la formula**

 **jeniffer entra en depresion: pero y si llegan los chicos y me ven asi y si slenderman llega y me ve asi ? que voy a hacer**

 **tails doll: no te preocupes mi pocion dura 3 semanas pero si haces todo lo posible por ser hombre se redusira el efecto a unos dias**

 **jeniffer: no creo que sea un problema .**

 **EN EL BOSQUE**

 **Los chicos todavia estaban buscando la maldita planta**

 **ben: la maldita planta no aparece**

 **pero tobi vio una planta un poco extrana ,era la planta cristilium pero en eso vio a jack hacercandose.**

 **tobi: jack cuidado la plan...**

 **jack: que?**

 **ben:acabas de aplastar la primera planta cristilium que hemos encontrado despues de 8horas buscando la maldita plnta y tu la pisas**

 **te sacaria los ojos pero ya no tienes**

 **jack: eso no es gracioso**

 **tobi: ahora gracias a los dos idotas mas grandes del mundo tenemos que seguir buscando**

 **ben: y si le llevamos esa planta?**

 **tobi: como y si da cuenta que esta aplastada**

 **jack: quieres quedarte 8 horas mas por seguir buscando la maldita planta que es super dificil de encontrar**

 **y los chicos recojieron la planta y fueron de vuelta a la casa cuando llegaron enderesaron la planta de una forma que se viera bonita e intacta**

 **jack:jeniffer,tail doll llegamos y encontramos la planta**

 **tail doll que en ese momento estaba en la cocina fue a ver la planta**

 **tail: la encontraron pense que les tardaria una semana  
**

 **jeniffer bajo las escarleras**

 **jeniffer: es super dificil ser hombre en un cuerpo de mujer. que hacen aqui ya encontraron la planta**

 **ben: si rata con tetas**

 **jeniffer: gracias a los espiritus eres inmortal por que ya te habria matado y ademas mi cuchillo esta en mi cuarto**

 **y sigueron discutiendo . A la noche**

 **jeniffer estaba en su cuarto cambiandose en eso tails entro a la habitacion , jenniffer se estaba poniendo su pillama la cual le cojio de las cosas de jane**

 **jeniffer qal voltearse con la bata se sonrroja al ver a tails doll en su habitacion**

 **jeniffer: que-que haces aqui**

 **tails: pensaba invitarte a la cabana de slender pero y veo que vas a dormir**

 **jeniffer: yo no iba a dormir , yo iba a tu habitacion para lo mismo**

 **tails sonrrojado: pues vamos**

 **jeniffer se puso un sosten bajo la bata y se puso su abrigo, cojio un par de ropa y se fue con tails doll a la cabana**

 **En la cabana**

 **cuando llegaron jeniffer se quito su abrigo , tails fue a la habitacion y se recosto en la cama cuando de repente jeniffer se acerco**

 **jeniffer: estas cansado?**

 **tails: un poco**

 **jeniffer: me ayudas con el sosten**

 **tail se sento en la cama para soltar el sosten cuando se lo quito a tails se salio sangre por la nariz al ver a janiffer con su pijama corta y sin sosten**

 **jeniffer: estas sangrando por la nariz ,eso significa que te gusta lo que estas viendo**

 **y jeniffer la lamio la sangre que le recoria hasta los labios y lo beso**

 **tails : que quieres de mi**

 **jeniffer: nada solo que me gustas mucho y lo volvio a besar**

 ****************************************************** **parte obsena que tampoco voy a contar************************************************

 **proximo capitulo 3**


End file.
